


[Podfic] all the ashes in my wake

by ZoeBug



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pynch Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of pendule's "all the ashes in my wake"<br/>Recorded for Day 2: Morning After, Pynch Week 2016</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>"Burning things down doesn't prove that you're real," Ronan says. "I know that."</em>
</p><p>Four times Adam wakes up in Ronan's bed (and one time they wake up in his).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] all the ashes in my wake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the ashes in my wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901450) by [pendules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules). 



> This is only my second Pynch podfic; I'm still ironing out exactly how I like to do everyone's character voices so excuse any slight hiccups. My beautiful boys... I can't resist them.
> 
> This fic is absolutely stunning so thanks to pendules for permission to record it. Hope you all enjoy it! Happy Pynch Week!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6b7ryoi96n8ark5/%5BTRC%5D_all_the_ashes_in_my_wake.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:20:57

* * *

 

Music credit: [Cover of "Can't Help Falling in Love" performed by Twenty One Pilots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVsusdrWlKA)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3901450)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
